Somewhere
by Hanna Cabrodi
Summary: While the world is caving in and no one seems to believe in them, a simple showtune gives them a glimpse of hope...


**_Okay. This is my very first one. It's a songfic. It's a combination of two of my entertainment related loves: West Side Story and Hey Arnold. I'm not much of a story teller but I've gotten so sucked into fanfics that I wanted to see what it was like to write one. I wish I had even HALF the talent I've seen on this website._**

_**DISCLAIMER: "West Side Story" and "Somewhere" is the FULL work of Mr. Arthur Laurents (writer), Mr. Leonard Bernstein (composer) and Mr. Stephen Sondheim (lyricist). Hey Arnold is the intellectual property of Mr. Craig Bartlett. In other words, THEY'RE NOT MINE! :)**_

_**I'd love some feedback! Tell me honestly what you think and tell me where I can improve. I have a feeling that I'd be inspired to write some more real soon. Thanks and God bless ya! :)**_

**Somewhere**

They couldn't understand how it ended up this way. No one understood them. Especially Big Bob Pataki. He couldn't stand the idea of his youngest daughter dating a boy who lived in a boarding house whose only dream was flying. He wouldn't stand for it. It just wasn't good for business, especially not since Big Bob's Electronics Emporium had sky-rocketed all over the state with plans of going national.

Their friends, knowing what kind of man Big Bob was, began losing hope in their being together. They knew that it'd just be too difficult for them. So eventually, they had to stop displaying their love publicly and were forced to have to date secretly, for the sake of their relationship. Even Gerald and Phoebe, their very best friends, began doubting the relationship.

After searching and searching, Arnold and Helga finally found a secret hideout, away from the world, where they could blissfully spend their hours together just enjoying each other's company. An unoccupied building about 10 minutes outside of their hometown, Hillwood.

"Arnold, what are we supposed to do? I can't stand the idea of having to hide out away from society just to be together. I wanna go places, arm in arm with you, showing you off! CRIMINY, why is that so much to ask for!"

"Helga, look at me." She stared down at the ground, tears forming in her delicate blue eyes. "Look at me," Arnold repeated sternly, yet lovingly, enough to make Helga's heart melt. "Are you giving up already? We've been together for too long to let your dad pull us apart. Besides, I thought you were stronger than this. You already know your father is a stubborn man and you never used to pay attention to his outbreaks. Where's the tough Helga I'm lookin' for in this?" His green eyes pierced to the core of her heartbroken composure.

"Arnold, it's not that easy, this time. Bob has meddled into other things in my life and I paid no mind… but not with us. You know, at first, I wouldn't let him. But he just kept pushing. He threatened to close my college fund and use it for his business. He even threatened to find a way to close down Sunset Arms. How am I supposed to toughen up when the whole world is falling around our ears?"

She finally broke down and cried, sobbing. Arnold had no choice but to hold her in his arms. They sat there for a few minutes, taking in what Helga just explained. After a while, he smiled for a brief moment. "Helg, do you remember when Eugene and Sheena put on West Side Story at school."

"Yeah, I remember. I loved it."

"They wouldn't let anyone get in the way. Not even when they killed Maria's brother and Tony's best friend. Tony and Maria stayed strong, even if it cost him his life." Helga stared at him for a moment, wondering where he was going with this.

Helga sniffled a bit, wiping the tears away from her puffy eyes and cheeks. Her eyes immediately came to life when Arnold started singing:

_There's a place for us._

_Somewhere, a place for us._

_Peace and quiet and open air._

_Wait for us, somewhere._

Arnold's mesmerizing green eyes looked into her hurting blues deeply and he smiled, giving her a silent cue to sing Maria's part.

_There's a time for us._

_Someday a time for us._

_Time together with time to spare._

_Time to look, time to care._

_Someday._

He sang again. Helga couldn't help but admire.

_Somewhere…_

…_We'll find a new way of living._

She sang.

_We'll find a way of forgiving…_

_Somewhere…_

The looked into each other's eyes, as if they'd seen a glimpse of hope into the future and let out that last verse in unison…

_There's a place for us._

_A time and place for us._

_Hold my hand and we're halfway there._

_Hold my hand and I'll take you there._

_Somehow…_

_Someday…_

_Somewhere…_

And just like in West Side Story, they sealed this promise with a kiss…


End file.
